CotR Black 3: Astronomy Class
by darkwarrior4742
Summary: Professor Aurora Sinistra's astronomy class is a core subject of Hogwarts. One-shot written for the "Colors of the Rainbow" challenge.


_Challenge Prompt: Word Prompt - Night_

 _Setting: Astronomy Tower, November 1993_

"Mr. Weasley, you're supposed to be drawing a star chart, not taking a nap!" Professor Sinistra's sharp yell jolted Ron out of his sleep.

"Wha…? Sorry, Professor." Ron turned back to his star chart, grumbling. Professor Sinistra frowned, and cast an amplifying charm in Ron's direction.

"Could be sleeping, don't know why we have to take this stupid class anyways…." Ron stopped as he realized his voice was loud enough to be heard by everyone, and his cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"Would anyone care to answer that?" Professor Sinistra looked out over her class, and sighed as she spotted only one hand in the air. "Miss Granger?"

"Astronomy is one of the core subjects of Hogwarts, one of the subjects deemed important and necessary for all witches and wizards to learn about." Hermione answered, smiling.

"That is the definition of a core subject, yes, but I am asking if anyone knows why Astronomy is deemed a core subject." Professor Sinistra responded. Hermione Granger, she noted, looked almost offended.

' _This is why the theory should start in first year, why we should take more time to properly explain the role each of these subjects plays in our lives."_ Professor Sinistra thought to herself. "Very well. I think perhaps that might be a better use of our time tonight. Everyone put your star charts away and circle up."

After her class had put their materials away and arranged themselves around her, she began to speak. "The core subjects are chosen because they are deemed important and necessary. At Hogwarts, the core subjects mandatory for the first five years of your time here are Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, and Astronomy. For most of the subjects, the reasons are obvious. Astronomy is one whose applications are not immediately apparent to the muggle-born and the young, but whose application should become obvious soon after you begin your time here."

Seeing Hermione bristle in her seat, Professor Sinistra sighed. "I realize there are a lot of varied opinions on the muggle-born, Miss Granger, but the simple fact is that you did not grow up in our world, and for better or worse that means there will be some things that are obvious to us that are not immediately so to you. That is no disparagement against you, as the same would be true for any of us that ventured into the muggle world."

Hermione shrank back in her seat. "Sorry, Professor."

Professor Sinistra smiled. "No harm done. You have a passion for learning and you're eager to prove yourself, admirable traits both. Just remember that not _all_ of us who were raised in the wizarding world think less of you because you weren't." Seeing Hermione's smile, Professor Sinistra continued. "The reason we study Astronomy is because it has subtle but important effects on a great deal of magic, potions in particular. In the past, these effects would have been discussed thoroughly during your Potions class, but it is my understanding that those details are no longer considered worthy of discussion during your class time."

She determinedly ignored the grumbles about Snape. As a Professor she could not join her students in complaining about that man, however justified those complaints might be.

"And in truth, Hermione, we have the muggles to thank for many potions advancements. Muggles have a far greater understanding of the science of the planets than we do, and while they may not understand the full implications of the planetary movements, their ability to describe and predict them far outstrips our own." Hermione and a few others in the class perked up at that.

"The sun is, in truth, nothing more than a particularly close star, but it is so close that while it is visible, its energies outweigh all others. The sun can have many associations, and depending on how you wish to harness its energy, you might brew your potions at different times. Pepper-up potions, for instance, are generic and can be finished at any time during the day, to draw upon our tendency to be more active at day than we are at night. This also explains why some people react negatively to the standard Pepper-Up; there are those persons that are inclined to sleep during the day, and be awake at night. For them, the Pepper-Up potion's stimulating effects are diminished by the natural effects of their body's cycle, resulting in a very subdued effect at best, or becoming violently ill at worst.

"At night, however…." Professor Sinistra gestured at the sky "The moon is the largest influence we have, but the stars cast their own light upon everything we do, and if you know which ones cast the sort of influence you want, you can make your potions and spells much stronger. When I teach my older classes that the one of the moons of Jupiter is covered in ice, that's not mere trivia. That knowledge can be combined with knowing when Europa shines brightest in the sky to strengthen any potion that deals with cold or combating heat. Our strongest fever reducing potions are brewed under that moon's influence, along with many others."

She looked at the class, and was pleased to see fascinated, eager eyes gazing back at her. Except for Mr. Weasley, who looked perilously close to falling asleep until Miss Granger elbowed him again.

"Many plants grow differently under the stars depending on when you plant and harvest them. Even certain spells can be strengthened or diminished by the light of the stars. And as with so much of magic, the more you know, the stronger the effect is. A potion brewed underneath Europa will have an icy influence, but if you know that fact and consciously make use of it, the effect will be even stronger.

"Intent, my students, drives all magic. The more you know, the more you can recognize and harness these subtle influences, and the better you'll do, no matter what magic you're working with.

"And that, I think, will do for tonight. Be ready to start fresh star charts next week, and we'll talk about what influences those stars might cast over your work. Miss Granger, could I see you for just a moment? Everyone else, have a pleasant night."

As the rest of the class left, Hermione approached, a mixture of curiosity and nervousness written on her face. "Hermione, I wanted to apologize if I embarrassed you earlier. Truly, that was not my intent. I do not like being compared to the blood purists, and I sometimes overreact when that happens."

"Oh, you didn't, I never thought that you were trying to act like…" Hermione was speaking rapidly, and Professor Sinistra couldn't help but laugh.

"I know, which is why I'm apologizing. Do you know why I took the time to explain all of that tonight?" Professor Sinistra asked, still laughing just a bit.

"Well, it was all fascinating information, I never knew there were so many things that could affect our magic!" Hermione gushed.

"Very true, and important for you to know, but there was another reason. You, Miss Granger, are a very rare and treasured student, one who wants to learn simply for the sake of learning. Not all of your classmates share your love of learning. But tell them that there's a purpose, make it useful to them, and their interest skyrockets."

Hermione smiled. "I've never understood why not everyone loves to learn…. How can you know whether or not something will be useful until you've studied it?"

Professor Sinistra shrugged. "I agree with you, my dear. But we don't have to understand _why_ nobody else shares our passions, we need only understand that they don't, and then instead of trying to force them to learn for the sake of knowledge, we can find reasons that _will_ motivate them. That is one key difference between knowing a subject, and being able to teach a subject.

"However… I don't suppose you have any ideas on how I could motivate your friend Mr. Weasley to be a bit more attentive?"

"Maybe if you could incorporate food into your lessons…" Hermione muttered, before blushing. "Er…. I'll have to get back to you on that one, Professor."

Professor Sinistra fought back a laugh. "That's quite alright, I'll figure something out. Have a good night, Miss Granger."

* * *

The next week, Professor Sinistra smiled as she walked among her class. Every student was carefully working on their star chart, and while she could see many mistakes, it was obvious that every student was putting much more effort into their work this week.

Well, almost every student… "Mr. Weasley, you're _supposed_ to be drawing a star chart, not taking a nap!"


End file.
